Various methods can be used to print an image to a media. One such method is thermal transfer printing, in which heat is used to transfer images from an intermediate transfer media (“IT media”) to a product, such as a media card. The IT media generally includes a layer that is designed to adhere to the product when the layer is heated.
Typically, during thermal transfer printing, print dye is applied to the IT media. Further downstream in the printing process, portions of the IT media are transferred onto the product. In some cases, the size of the IT media may not correspond exactly with the size of the product. For example, the IT media may be larger than the product, and the edges of the IT media may extend over the edges of the product when the IT media is applied to the product. When the liner of the IT media is removed from the product following application of the IT media, the portions of the IT media that extend over the product edges may not be cleanly removed from the product, resulting in flash. Flash can cause the product to have diminished functionality and/or diminished aesthetic appeal.
Applicant has discovered then that it would be desirable to provide a printer adapted to print to a product using IT media in a manner that reliably and cost-effectively reduces flash. As described in greater detail below, a variety of challenges were identified and overcome through Applicant's efforts to invent and develop such a printer.